


Hannah and Her Sisters

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Memories, One Shot, Sisters, Weddings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her wedding day, Hannah Abbott draws on support from her family: both present and absent members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannah and Her Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Hogwarts_Elite contest involving movie titles, though I've grown very attached to Miriam and Ruth and need to find an excuse to use them somewhere else. (I realize Hannah comes across as a little uptight for a bar manager, but for the sake of argument, let's say this is early in her career.)

“You look gorgeous!” Ruth squeals as Miriam casts a Sticking Charm to hold Hannah’s veil in place.

“I just hope Neville will like it,” Hannah frets.

Miriam grins. “He’s not going to care about anything you’re _wearing._ ”

Hannah blushes and glances anxiously at Ruth. “Miriam!”

“I got the lecture on the billywigs and the bugbears last year,” Ruth assures her.

“They grow up so fast.” Miriam’s smile fades as she notices Hannah’s silence and somber expression. “Hanners? Not getting cold feet, are you?”

“No. Just…wondering what Mum would say if she were here.”

Before Miriam can respond, Ruth pipes up. “She’d say you look beautiful, and that you deserve a long, happy life. And if he doesn’t give it to you, the Abbott women will kick his ass.”

 _“Ruth!”_

“She’s right, though.” Miriam gives Hannah the same squeeze on the shoulder from her wedding day. “C’mon. Let’s get you married.”


End file.
